The present invention relates to a display device with an input device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device with an input device of an electrostatic capacitive type and a method of manufacturing the same.
In recent years, a technique has been proposed in which an input device referred to as a touch panel (touch sensor) is attached to a display surface side of a display device so as to detect and output contact position data thereon when a finger or others is in contact with the touch panel. Moreover, another technique has also been proposed in which a part of an electrode for detecting the contact position on the touch panel and a part of a display electrode of the display device are shared to be used in order to make a display device with a touch panel thinner (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-244958 (Patent Document 1)).